November 18, 2039 Six Mile SC EF-1 Tornado
Overview On November 18, 2039, a multiple-vortex EF-1 tornado touched down in Six Mile, South Carolina, and caused severe roof and shed damage. Multiple people at a massive party were killed when the twister went directly over the house the party was going on at. Birth of the Twister At 5:10 PM, the National Weather Service in Columbia South Carolina issued a watch for much of Pickens County. A line of supercells approaching from the west were becoming unusually violent for the time of year. At 5:43 PM, a bow echo formed in a high-precipitation supercell. The storm quickly went tornado warned as the storm “exploded” on radar. At this time, Six Mile was being pelted by heavy rain and golfball sized hail. A large barbecue was being held at a home in Six Mile. The host of the party had accidentally locked the door to the house, so everyone was trapped outside. There were 33 guests. At 5:55 PM, the tornado touched down a few feet from the backyard. It moved at 15 mph through the backyard, tossing pebbles, picnic benches, and people around the yard. Everyone at the party suffered some kind of injury. The shingles on the roof fell onto 2 guests that were hiding up against the houseand killed them. When the windows of the house shattered, 5 children were unfortunate enough to have been near the window. All of them suffered severe lacerations and had to be hospitalized for 2 days. Downtown Rampage The tornado now looked like a massive dust devil. It was carrying lots of debris from some sheds that it had hit further up Main Street. It quickly morphed into a multiple-vortex tornado and moved downtown. A roof was ripped off of a gas station and another home was damaged. More stores downtown were in the trajectory of the twister. Multiple people were driving on South Main Street when the tornado arrived. The fast moving tornado quickly overtook them, killing 15 people. 26 others suffered deep lacerations and had to be hospitalized. Most of the downtown area had been hit, and now the tornado was approaching a Mexican restaurant and a sandwich shop, each with 27 people inside. Outside of Six Mile The twister smashed into the restaurants, killing everybody inside each one. Most people died from flying plywood that had been ripped out of a massive storage shed in the northern residential area. The tornado moved south, right along Six Mile Highway. The tornado moved onto down South Main Street, flipping cars with people inside of them. 26 people were killed when the tornado “took out traffic”. The twister then moved near a “fine new home” and ripped the brand new deck off. The couple who was filming the tornado from their deck was killed when a lawn chair smashed into them. Their bodies were found over 1/2 of a mile away. It moved down Six Mile Highway, damaging many more homes and injuring more people in vehicles. A semi-trailer truck was pushed over by the high winds, crushing a car next to it. Miraculously, the family inside the car escaped unharmed. Multiple trees and power lines were downed along the highway. Death of the Tornado Finally, the tornado lifted at 6:09 PM. Citizens emerged from their damaged homes in shock. Fortunately, the damage was minimal and could be fixed within a matter of months. However, the citizens did learn a valuable lesson: tornadoes are dangerous no matter how big. Many citizens admitted that they wanted to see the tornado, so they arrived in their basements seconds before the twister hit. Remember folks, take shelter as soon as a tornado forms! Category:Tornadoes